villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Meg Griffin
Meg Griffin is one of the main protagonists of Family Guy. She is the oldest child and sole daughter of Peter Griffin and Lois Griffin. She was voiced by Mila Kunis. Role Meg is considered to be the "black sheep" of the Griffin Family who is often bullied, abused, and ignored. Because of this, she developed many insecurities that prompted to try to fit in with the popular crowd to no avail. She also mostly serves as the butt of Peter's jokes that leaves her humiliated. However, things can get out of hand Meg gets pushed too far; this was shown in the episode "Dial Meg for Murder", where she was sent to prison for being in love with a convict, only to return as a juvenile deliquent who abuses her family in revenge for their treatment. Even in the episode "Seahorse Seashell Party", where she angrily voiced her objection over her family's behavior towards her, only for the other family's members to turn their rage on each other as Meg stood up for herself. However, she later apologizes upon realizing that the family needs a "lightning rod" to absorb the dysfunction. In the episode "Road to Rupert", Meg assaults a man for insulting her after a fender-bender, which actually impressed Peter and his friends a lot. Despite being the scapegoat, there were a few times when Meg get a little recognition for the good things she's done. In the episode "Peter's Sister", she meets her aunt Karen Griffin, who has proven to be abusive to Peter. At first, Meg finds Karen to be hilarious, but realizes that her treatment towards Peter is what made him the abusive man he is known today. As such, Meg helped Peter defeat Karen in a fight, and Peter apologizes to Meg for his treatment towards her, admitting that he was stupid to take out his pain on her. Ever since then, Peter started to show a little care towards Meg, even defending her from bullies in the episode "The Peter Principal". In the episode "Amish Guy", she and a Amish boy named Ezekiel developed genuine feeling for each other, despite their fathers' feud against each other. In the episode "Valentine's Day in Quahog", she went on a date with a boy named Toby, who tried to take her kidney to donate, though he later returns it to Meg before giving her a kiss at the end of the day, much to her delight. Villainous Acts *In "Don't Make Me Over", after getting a makeover, Meg developed a career as a popular singer with her family as, but the fame and success caused her to be become more arrogant in nature, even defying Lois by claiming that she "is the band", causing more resentment towards the other family members. However, she abandons her career after being used by Jimmy Fallon during the Saturday Night Live show, though Peter beats up Fallon for this. *In "Untitled Griffin Family History", Meg is charged for forcing herself upon a group of would-be captors. *In "Barely Legal", she grew obsessed with the family dog Brian Griffin after a drunken kiss at the Junior Prom, even kidnapping him. * In "Dial Meg for Murder", Meg was desperate enough to date a criminal. She started robbing Mort's Pharmacy and knocking Peter's teeth out and rapidly beating him; even doing the same to rival Connie DiMico and her friend when they insulted her. *In "April in Quahog", Meg was rumored to strangled stray cats. *In "Friends Without Benefits", she taught Chris how to poison squirrels during a family vacation. Trivia *Meg had a cameo on MTV's Good Vibes episode "Red Tuxedo". In addition, her voice actor Mila Kunis also appeared as herself. *Meg explains to Lisa Simpson in "The Simpsons Guy" that when she gets upset, she beats up cats. She also cuts Lisa's name into her arm as a sign of friendship when Lisa gives her her saxophone, which Peter promptly throws into the trash. Navigation Category:Female Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Perverts Category:Kidnapper Category:Cannibals Category:Misanthropes Category:Extremists Category:Grey Zone Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Master Orator Category:Protagonists Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Suicidal Category:On & Off Category:Karma Houdini Category:Teenagers Category:Vengeful Category:TV Show Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Honorable Category:Remorseful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Thugs Category:Insecure Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Thief Category:Scapegoat Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom villains Category:Criminals Category:Abusers Category:Successful Category:Protective Category:Hypocrites Category:Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Crossover Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Ensemble Category:Hero's Lover Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings